disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
From All of Us to All of You
"From All of Us to All of You" is an animated television Christmas special, produced by Walt Disney Productions and first presented on December 19, 1958 as part of the Walt Disney Presents anthology series. Hosted by Jiminy Cricket along with Mickey Mouse and Tinkerbell, the special combines newly-produced animation with clips from vintage animated Disney shorts and feature films, presented to the viewer as "Christmas cards" from the various characters starring in each one. Starting in 1963 and continuing through the 1970s, re-airings of the special would include preview footage of the studio's new or upcoming feature films. Beginning in 1983, it was expanded to 90 minutes and retitled A Disney Channel Christmas for airing on cable television's The Disney Channel. A home video version of the special, retitled Jiminy Cricket's Christmas, appeared on VHS and laserdisc in 1986. The show has been shown infrequently in the US in recent years, but in the Nordic countries (Sweden, Finland, Denmark and Norway) and the countries of the United Kingdom the show has been broadcast every year since 1959, and has become a holiday classic. Ratings show that around 40% of all Swedes watch it on Christmas Eve, the record (in 1997) being just over half the population. This special has yet to see a DVD release. Denmark In Denmark the show is called Disneys Juleshow: Fra Alle Os til Alle Jer ("The Disney Christmas Show: From All of Us to All of You") and is broadcast every Christmas Eve afternoon on DR1. It is narrated by Danish actor Ove Sprogøe who does the Danish voice of Jiminy Cricket. Clips from feature films are voiced in Danish while shorts are in English with Danish subtitles. The Danish version features the following shorts: *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' (1952) *''Donald's Snow Fight'' (1942) As well as clips from the following feature films: *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''Bambi'' *"Pinocchio" *"The Aristocats" *''Peter Pan'' *''Cinderella'' It ends with Jiminy Cricket singing "When You Wish Upon a Star" in Danish ("Når Du Ser et Stjerneskud") and a sneak peek of either an upcoming or a clip from a recently released Disney movie. Finland In Finland, this show is called "Samu Sirkan joulutervehdys", ("Jiminy Cricket's Christmas Greeting") and it is shown every Christmas Eve evening on MTV3. The Finnish version features clips from the following shorts: *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' (1952) *''The Clock Watcher'' (1945) *''The Small One'' (1978) As well as clips from the following feature films: *''Saludos Amigos'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Cinderella'' A special "surprise" clip (from a recent or upcoming Disney feature premiere) is dubbed in Finnish but everything else is in English, with Finnish subtitles. Norway In Norway, the show is called Donald Duck og vennene hans ("Donald Duck and his friends") on NRK and Disneys julekavalkade (Disney's Christmas Cavalcade) on TV Norge in 2003, and it is shown every Christmas Eve afternoon on NRK1. Most of the shorts are shown in their original English-speaking versions, with Norwegian subtitles. Sweden In Sweden, the show is called Kalle Anka och hans vänner önskar God Jul ("Donald Duck and His Friends Wish You a Merry Christmas"). It is broadcast on SVT at 3 PM every Christmas Eve, in connection to the all-day traditional holiday programme previously led by Arne Weise. The title reflects the fact that Donald Duck is far more popular than Mickey Mouse in Sweden. The montage is narrated by Bengt Feldreich dubbing the original English voice of Jiminy Cricket (but the dubbing is split from this character as Feldreich refers to Cricket in third person at the end). The show is one of the most popular shows all year in Sweden. Every year the viewers number between 3 million and 4.5 million in a country with just more than 9 million inhabitants. Few TV shows fetch more viewers, among these are Melodifestivalen/Eurovision Song Contest and certain major sports broadcasts. The following shorts are usually shown, in integral or edited format: *Santa's Workshop *Clown of the Jungle *Pluto's Christmas Tree *Mickey's Trailer *Ferdinand the Bull These feature films are represented through important scenes: *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Cinderella *Lady and the Tramp *The Jungle Book *Robin Hood See also *''A Disney Christmas Gift, a similar Disney Christmas special first broadcast in 1982 External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0908282/ ''From All of Us to All of You] at the The Internet Movie Database Category:Christmas productions Category:Television episodes Category:Television specials Category:Walt Disney anthology series episodes